The Chronicles of Harry: Book 1
by ReinaHeart
Summary: Harry was 3 when he realized his parents favored his twin. He was five when he and Sirius left the potters for good. With Sirius Wrongfully imprisoned, Harry must take control of his life in order to free the Godfather who had gave him a life. And that means going to Hogwarts. Powerful!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was three when he realized his parents favored his twin.

It was the way they talked to him, looked at him, their eyes and their frowns, the way they walked and the way they acted towards him.

With Lily, every time she talked she tried to mask the annoyance with Kindness, trying to keep the favoritism a secret. She failed. She looked at him the same way, a forced smile, but her eyes told the truth. She didn't like talking to harry. No, she wished he was Daniel. So he kept quiet.

She would always get exasperated, trying to keep up with Harry, trying to ignore him but trying to pay attention. He thought it must be exhausting. She would just get angry, the more questions asked, the more statements he said. She would eventually tell him to go to his room and then she would walk away, her heels clipping on the floor angrily.

But then she would go right to Daniel, give him a cookie, a smile and listen to what he did today.

James was different. He just plainly refused to listen to harry. While lily at least tried, James did not and though lily reprimanded him for it, it was always half heartedly. James just would look at him annoyed or tell him to go to his room.

It was no secret that they favored Daniel and anyone who came into the house could see it.

Harry thought if he threw fits, he would get attention, he thought if he was good, he would get attention. He thought if he broke things, he'd get attention. But they didn't care.

They just sent him to his room while they went out as a family. It was as if, they didn't consider him a part of their family. It was like he was just a family heirloom they didn't want but were forced to keep.

So harry gave up. He knew his parents would never see him. He knew it all long, but he wanted to believe in them. But then, he gave up. So he asked the house elves to teach him to read.

And his life was nothing more than books.

"Master Harry!"

Emerald green eyes peered from over the thick book with a black spine. He smiled kindly at the house elf that had a plate with her.

"Hello, Tilly."

She frowned at him."Master harry has been reading all day. Master Harry needs to eat."

He laughed but even Tilly could see the sadness in his eyes. It broke her heart to see Master Harry treated so unfairly but as she was a house elf, there was nothing she could do.

"Just one more chapter, Tilly. I Promise ill eat."

She sighed. He said that for breakfast too. She gave him a firm look. "If Tilly sees a full plate, Master harry be in big trouble."

He nodded and looked down at his book. Tilly frowned. All he did was read anymore.

Ever since the incident, tilly let her thoughts travel but snapped back to reality once she saw harry humming.

He hummed a happy upbeat tune but it didn't match. Harry had unruly black hair that looked as if it hadn't been combed in ages. His father's hair had been like that but not quite as bad. His clothes were placed sloppily, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging out freely. His pants were not quite buttoned correctly and were too long for his skinny legs. He was thin, too thin and Tilly knew he wasn't eating much.

But the most haunting piece was his eyes. His emerald green eyes that looked so sad that it broke her heart.

"Tally be going Master Harry."

Harry nodded distractedly and she left with a loud pop. He looked up from his book and frowned at the food at the door.

He stared for a moment as the laughter of his parents and brother traveled down the long hallway, his eyes showed longing.

He wanted to join them; He wanted to laugh with them, to cry, to smile, to play,

But it was gone as quickly as it came and his mask was back up. The young child's eyes grew empty and he went numb. He turned the page to his book, his eyes glued to the page, gulping every word and analyzing it.

He heard nothing as he read on, getting captured into the book, nothing but books giving him comfort anymore.

It felt like minutes to harry, but in reality, hours had passed and there was a knock on the door, he snapped out of it and stared at the door, warily.

His parents never came to visit; his brother would never disobey their parents.

So, Who?

He said nothing and there was another knock. He stared curiously.

"Harry?" harry's eyes showed shock as he heard his mother's voice from the other side of the door.

It was soft and warm like honey; it was sweet and higher in tone, unlike his father's or uncles.

He didn't answer.

He heard a sigh from the door and slowly, it opened.

Lily Potter stared at what she was seeing for a few minutes.

Harry was sitting on the floor, a large book in front of him. He flipped the page casually and she saw his eyes going back and forth, reading each line carefully.

It shocked her. When did he learn to read? And then the guilt settled. The house elves must have taught him because it sure as hell wasn't her or James.

She forced a smile to her lips, trying to make it convincing. "Harry, Dinner's ready if you would like to join us?"

For the first time since she entered, he looked up, complete shock over his face and she felt a pang in her heart, because it was just dinner and he looked so surprised that she had asked.

"Sirius and Remus are coming over."

She had hurriedly covered over it and another pang went through her as understanding flashed and his face turned back into an empty mask.

He nodded. "Yes, mother, I will be there in a minute." His eyes showed nothing as he marked his page.

Lily wanted to reach out, to hug him, to feel him, to carry him and tell him she loved him.

She wanted to actually love him like a mother does.

But she threw on a fake smile and nodded.

She turned, her heels clipping on the floor and left.

Harry stared at the page he had marked with blank eyes.

He was surprised she had asked until he learned it was for Remus and Sirius.

Not because she wanted him there.

He sighed and stood up, closing the book and placing it on his creaky bed. He turned and walked down the hallway and into the bright lights of the living room.

The rest of the house was extravagant compared to Harry's room.

With beautiful colored rugs and curtains, a chandelier in the foyer, a long table in the dining room with beautiful hand crafted furniture.

Even the couch was beautiful.

All the while, harry slept on a bed so old and creaky it was ready to collapse. His walls were blank and he had a shelf and a closet. The only personalized part was his books littering the floor and bed.

Harry turned around the corner, trying to remember where the dining room was.

He somehow turned into the kitchen and saw his father and mother dancing, twirling around the kitchen while his brother, Hayden watched laughing from the table.

Lily was laughing; a bright smile upon her face and James had the happiest look.

They never looked like that with him.

Lily went spinning towards the entry way and froze, the smile dropping from her face. James turned and looked at harry before frowning. Hayden looked between lily and james and harry confused.

"I apologize for interrupting." He said, No warmth, no hostility, completely blank.

Lily straightened, tears welling her eyes and fixed her dress turning to the food.

James sighed and gave one look at harry, before retiring to the dining room.

Hayden looked extremely confused at lily and looked at harry, anger showing his eyes.

Harry stared back, emptiness in his.

Hayden frowned and followed his dad.

Harry knew he shouldn't have come down.

A Small pop came from beside lily and Tilly smiled at her. "Tilly will take care of the rest, Mistress Lily."

Lily sent a grateful smile and without a second look at Harry, left the kitchen.

Tilly smiled sadly at harry who gave no emotion away. She worked with the food and harry sat down at the small table in silence.

Tilly hummed as she cooked the rest of the food and smiled at her completed work, that is, until she heard a sniffle.

She turned and stared in shock.

Harry was completely still. His eyes were empty and his arms limp, but small tears ran down his face as he stared at the wall next to Tilly.

Tilly was concerned. But quickly realized what was wrong, as she looked at the wall.

Her head dropped.

Pictures upon Pictures went across the wall, lily hugging Hayden, James and lily spinning around, pictures of baby Hayden, pictures of toddler Hayden, pictures of Hayden flying on his first broom, pictures of Hayden casting his first spell.

There were pictures of everything Hayden had ever did. And there was only one picture of harry.

It was after being born and James and lily held both boys, James holding Hayden and Lily holding harry, both were smiling softly at their baby boys.

There were no other pictures.

Tilly heard a smash and looked up, alarmed.

Things were floating and Harry's tears got worse.

He bit his lip and a trickle of blood came from the wound.

He looked at Tilly, his eyes glowing a bright blue, and Tilly felt fear rise up.

He had pure anger, pure sadness; pure fear in his eyes.

And he opened his mouth and let out a scream.

Objects from all over the place went flying, things not attached went flying across the room, smashing the plates and cabinets.

Tilly screamed and tried to leave the room only to be bounced back by a invisible force.

She heard screams and turned to see lily and James and Hayden watching at the door, horror in their eyes.

Lily jumped and got bounced back by the force. She stared in horror as her son continued screaming, his hands covering his face and tears falling faster and faster.

Sirius and Remus came flying into the room and stood back shocked, watching the horror.

Tilly took cover as knives went flying.

"Harry! Harry, stop!" Remus tried calling for him and Harry's eyes looked at him, his eyes glowing blue but you could still see the pure sadness.

"Why?"

The word will filled with power, with magic that made stabs of pain go through them. It was filled with anguish and anger and fear and sadness.

All those feelings were thrown at them.

James fell back, his eyes filling up with tears as he struggled to breathe.

Sirius took a step forward, his eyes calm and filled with sadness.

"Harry, please, this isn't you. You need to calm down."

Sirius went through the Barrier, unharmed and approached his godson, unafraid.

Knives went flying into the air and Sirius stopped but kept talking.

"Harry, I know you feel sad, and angry, and scared, I know you feel like everyone is against you. But I have always been there for you, haven't i?"

Harry's eyes lost their anger and turned into pure anguish.

"I don't want to be alone. I want my pictures on the wall. I want mommy and daddy to look at me with happiness. Like Hayden."

Sirius struggled to push his tears back as he approached harry, the magic was calming down.

"I know, pup, but I will always be here for you. I promise."

Sirius reached down and kneeled next to harry and pulled him close to him.

The objects fell to the floor.

The barrier stopped.

Remus went running but Sirius held out his hand and Remus stopped.

Remus could hear sobbing from harry and felt tears come to his eyes as he saw Sirius with tears falling down his face.

Lily and James didn't move. Hayden was hiding behind them and they couldn't comprehend that their actions had drove a little boy to killing everyone in the house on accident.

Lily felt tears on her face and she began sobbing, falling to the floor on her knees.

James didn't feel anything, just stared as Sirius hugged his son, the son he had forced to feel this way.

Harry stopped and fell asleep in Sirius' arms.

Sirius picked him up carefully and went by James without giving a single look. James clenched his fists.

He had failed everyone.

Sirius placed harry in his bed upstairs before brushing his hair away from his face and giving him a tearful look.

He walked downstairs slowly and saw Remus talking to lily and James, who had put Hayden to bed.

Sirius felt anger flare in his chest and he glared at James and lily.

He ran to them and grabbed James by the shirt. "What the hell did you do? You told us harry was fine, every time, that he preferred to read. And whenever we asked, you said he didn't want to be bothered. If he is fine, Then what the hell was that!"

James looked defeated as he looked at Sirius and just said "I'll tell you."

Sirius let him down and listened.

And as James told him about Dumbledore and the prophecy and being forced to ignore harry in favor of Hayden. How Dumbledore told them Harry would go dark and they didn't realize that it was affecting him so badly, Sirius grew angrier and angrier.

"You ignored Harry so you could make sure Hayden was loved extra special, Because Dumbledore told you to. Are you fucking insane? You broke your son, made him feel like he was nothing and nonexistent because Dumbledore told you to!"

Lily and James flinched but didn't cower.

"Sirius, you have to understand, Hayden needed the attention."

"What the hell! So Harry's not your son because Dumbledore says Hayden needs more attention."

Lily protested. "Of course he's our son, but Hayden is the boy who lived, he needs to be raised right."

Sirius was about to explode. That was the moment Remus spoke up.

"Sirius, you have to think logically about this. They did what they thought was best for both boys. While not favorable towards Harry, Dumbledore has a reason he told them this. We have to trust Dumbledore."

That is when Sirius saw red.

"You know what! Fuck all of you! Dumbledore is an old coot and Nobody should be treated like trash, like you have treated harry. Trust Dumbledore? You all can do whatever you want but I am done. I would have expected you all to learn from what you just witnessed but you all are content to ignore harry as long as he doesn't try to kill anyone. You know what? I am leaving the country and I am taking harry with me. You don't deserve to be parents."

Lily and James flinched while Remus stared angrily.

Sirius glared at them one last time before rushing upstairs.

They all yelled and followed him, hurriedly.

Sirius ran into Harry's room and locked the door, pushing a bookshelf in front and placing a spell on the door.

He ran to harry and shook him awake.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the face of his godfather.

"Harry, I need you to come with me. Please."

Harry grew alarmed at the strained voice.

"But, Sirius, why? What's happening?"

Sirius held out his hand, his eyes soft.

"Harry, I need you to trust me."

Harry stared at the outstretched hand, his life flashing in flashbacks. He had never trusted anyone, because no one had ever trusted him. They had never loved him or cared for him.

But Sirius had.

He had always remembered to bring presents for harry at Christmas and his birthday. He had remembered to come play and talk with harry, despite harry always reading books. He had always smiled at harry and laughed with him.

He had always cared.

Harry outstretched his hand and just as the door burst open, He grabbed sirius' hand.

A loud cry was heard as they left in a fury of colors.

Harry and Sirius were gone.

Lily fell to the ground, sobbing as Remus and James looked grimly at each other.

"James, Call the Aurors."

"But"

Remus frowned at him. "Sirius has just committed Kidnapping. I know how you feel but Sirius made his choice."

James turned to the window and frowned at his reflection.

He couldn't help but feel empty. He had lost his son and his best friend in one night.

Dumbledore had been clear on what needed to be done. Even if Sirius hadn't ran off with harry, the boy would be given to the Dursley's with his mind erased. Just as what was originally planned.

But Still,

He helped his sobbing wife up and left the room, shutting the door behind him, his gaze falling onto the book that harry had been reading.

The door shut and one last thought ran through James head.

Who taught him how to read?

Chapter two:


	2. Chapter Two: The Ride to Hogwarts

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews and the comments! Sadly, I must have uploaded it wrong the first time and it came up with a bunch of urls. Thank you, Sakura Lisel for pointing that out! I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But thank you for all the support! I couldn't have imagined having 100 views and so many followers! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling!

Six years have passed inside the Potter household.

Pictures were framed along the walls of a son with Bright red hair and hazel eyes. Hayden Potter had grown tall and thin but still healthy and always had a grin on his face.

James and Lily both smiled in the pictures, always the same smile. A smile of pride and joy, you could tell by the smile on their faces they were proud of their son, and everything he did.

Red and Gold decorated the household, the couch, the kitchen, the dining room table. Even Hayden's room was filled with brightly colored red and gold. A lion mantle piece was mounted to the wall, right above the fireplace.

There were pictures of many other families but all seemed to revolve around Hayden. If you looked closely at the pictures, however, you would find there was not a single one of baby Hayden.

But if you would point it out to The Potters, Lily and James would get tense and brush it off and Hayden would just ignore it.

There was a dark secret at the Potter Mansion that lingered just beyond the surface, and none of the potters would speak of it.

"Hayden, are you ready to go yet!"

Hayden rolled his eyes from upstairs. His mother had been screaming at him for the past hour to get ready to go and he had just been snarky with her.

"Perfection takes time, Mum!" Hayden yelled before looking back into the mirror and giving his famous smirk. He nodded at his reflection and grabbed his suitcase before running downstairs.

He jumped down the last steps and landed in front of his mum, who was impatiently tapping her foot with an annoyed expression. He grinned cheekily up at her and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lil, he has his dads good looks, it's impossible not to take an hour." James came walking in, a grin upon his face and his eyes sparkling with humor.

Hayden laughed and James shot him a wink. Lily sighed and gave them a smile.

"You're right. It does take an hour to flatten that hair, even if it doesn't work. "

"Oi!" James and hayden exclaimed, both pretending to be offended.

Lily just laughed as she walked out of the house.

James and Hayden grinned and followed her to the car.

James shrunk Hayden's bag into pocket size and then they all got in. Hayden looked out the window, letting the breeze run through his messy hair.

He looked at his bickering parents and could see the love they both carried for each other.

Hayden loved it. it wasn't like this before. It was always awkward and sad before but now, Hayden gave a sigh of relief.

Everything was perfect.

Lily shot a gaze back at Hayden as she heard a sigh of relief. She gave a frown at James as she realized that he was thinking of how it was before.

James gave her a worried look and she gave him a reassuring smile back.

He dropped it and so, she did too.

They went back to bickering like they always do.

They must always be happy even if the picture perfect family was breaking on the inside.

Neville Longbottom quietly stared at his fumbling hands as he and his grandmother walked to the train station.

"Neville," he looked up as his grandmother gave his a hard stare.

"Stop fumbling, A Longbottom never fumbles." He swallowed and nodded before lowering his hands to his sides.

"Ye-Yes, gran." He stammered. His grandmother sighed heavily and continued to walk forward.

Neville lowered his head, he was always a disappointment.

Soon, they entered Kings Cross Station and Neville stared in wonder at all the people. He wondered if they were all here for Hogwarts.

His grandmother walked quickly passed the platforms and Neville hurried to catch up while reading the signs.

13, 12, 11, 10, Neville bumped into his grandmother as she suddenly stopped in front of Platform 10. He looked around her curiously and saw a family, each had brown hair and pearly teeth. He saw a girl who looked his age, she looked around curious and worried. She spotted him and gave him a weird look.

That is when he realized she must be a muggle born and was probably looking for the platform.

His grandmother gave him a look and Neville lowered his gaze. He and his grandmother approached them and both parents looked at his grandmother as she stopped in front.

"You are looking for the Hogwarts Train, yes?"

Both parents looked surprised and gave each other a look before nodding.

"It is not that hard, but I suppose muggles have a hard time finding it, not used to magic." Both parents looked confused as if wondering to be offended or grateful. The girl stared at her as the Grandmother looked at her.

"What is your name, girl?" The Girl looked at her parents briefly before answering.

"My name is Hermione Granger." The girl replied very politely.

Augusta Longbottom stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, you will be a fine witch." Hermione's face lit up in surprise and excitement.

"Thank you, Miss!" Augusta Longbottom nodded and turned to Neville, who was twiddling his thumbs during this.

"Neville," he stood up straight but still avoided her eyes.

She gave him a hard stare. "Show Miss Granger the way to the Platform." Neville nodded and turned to Hermione.

"Um, it's a barrier, you have to run right through the wall, over there." He pointed to the brick wall and Hermione's face paled.

"Run through a wall!" Hermione exclaimed. Neville nodded, understandingly.

"Yea, I don't know why but they made it like that." Hermione regained some color but still looked pale and frightened.

Neville felt bad and worked up the courage to say something. "We can do it together."

She turned to him, surprise showing in her eyes.

Neville flushed. "I mean if you want, you don't have to, I was just-"

Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Neville!" Neville flushed but gave a hesitant smile back.

She grabbed her cart and he grabbed his and they stood side by side.

They looked at one another and nodded, before they both took off running at the wall.

Augusta Longbottom and Hermione's parents looked on as the children disappeared through the wall.

Hermione's parents blinked, gaping like fish.

Augusta gave them a curt smile. "Well, that's that. Your daughter should owl you when to pick her up, It was nice meeting both of you."

Then she turned and left, leaving the parents to continue staring at the wall where their daughter disappeared.

Hermione and Neville halted to a stop and looked around before giving relieved smiles.

They didn't crash after all.

Hermione looked amazed at the huge red train that stood before her, white letters spelled Hogwarts Express on the side.

Neville smiled at the train, he was finally going to Hogwarts.

He had made it.

He and Hermione pushed their carts up the ramp and into the train, they pushed them down the train until finding a empty compartment. They placed their suitcases in the top and latched it down before sitting down on the seats.

Hermione smiled at him. "Do you read, Neville?"

He shook his head, sullenly but Hermione didn't deter.

"I read all the time. I was so excited about my letter that I went and bought all the books I could find about magic. I read them so much, I almost have them memorized!" Hermione said this all in one breathe.

Neville didn't find it annoying though, he smiled and nodded for her to continue. She began to speak of all the different things she learned in the books and Neville listened.

He didn't understand most it and he could tell Hermione knew but it was nice just having someone there to listen, and to talk.

"My favorite of the school books was probably Hogwarts A History. I just loved all the facts about it and all the amazing things witches and wizards did in the past."

She paused upon seeing Neville's confused face. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Neville looked at her before looking in the bags. He froze, his back turned to her and slowly turned to face her.

His eyes were widened and his face revealed nothing but horror. "Trevor!"

Hermione confusedly titled her head. "Trevor?"

He began to breathe heavily as he stood in the compartment. "My toad! I lost my toad!"

Hermione frowned at him and stood up and gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's go find him then!"

Neville gave her a grateful half smile and they left the compartment.

Neville mainly had his eyes glued to the floor, searching for his poor toad. He couldn't believe he had lost it already!

It was a present from his Great Uncle Algie for getting his Hogwarts letter and his uncle would be furious if they didn't find him.

Neville shuddered to think about it. Hermione entered many compartments, asking about Trevor and Neville noticed something about Hermione.

When speaking to others, she had this know it all attitude and bossy manner about her. For some reason, Hermione didn't speak to him like that, but whenever she asked about Trevor, it was always the same tone.

He frowned as they left the fifth compartment. "Hermione," she frowned at him. "Do you do that on purpose?" she gave him a weird look.

"Do what on purpose?" he nervously looked downward. "Um, you seem to-"

Upon seeing the confused look she gave him, he dropped it. "Um, never mind." he stammered out, still beet red.

Hermione gave him a odd look mixed with confusion but didn't ask. They walked into the next compartment and Neville listened for the small croak of his toad.

Thirty minutes later with no luck and Neville was starting to lose hope.

His toad was gone. It was official.

Hermione must have seen the sunken look on his face and turned to him with a disapproving frown.

"Neville! You cant give up on your toad! Well find him!" he nodded, the look of hopelessness on his face. She sighed and gave him a stern look.

"Come on," she turned and entered the compartment, and Neville trailed behind. That was when he heard laughter.

The same laughter he was used to hearing since a boy, the same laughter that always followed a snarky comment, the same laughter that belonged to Hayden Potter.

Neville quickly ducked behind Hermione, praying, hoping, he wouldn't notice him.

But it was too late.

"Hello, have you seen a toad, Neville here lost one."

Hayden Potter stared at the bushy haired girl with a look of contempt. She had interrupted their game of exploding snap. Given they still didn't know how to play but they got the basic rules down.

"No, We haven't." one of the other boys answered. Hayden thought his named was Seamus. Hayden sent him a glare and Seamus shriveled into himself.

There was a unspoken rule in this compartment and soon Hogwarts.

Don't make Hayden Potter mad.

Hayden frowned at the girl and recognition fell onto her face. "You're Hayden Potter, aren't you! I've read about you in the Rise and Fall of Dark Witches and Wizards."

She seemed content to go on but Hayden cut her off with a glare.

"Do you believe everything you read in books?" she nodded, eagerly. Hayden slowly smirked. "That's annoying. You really need a new personality."

Hermione seemed shocked for a moment before a angry look came across her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she huffed. He smirked at her. "it means, you're annoying."

Hermione was flabbergasted. She had never met someone so rude.

He sighed, dramatically. "But I suppose, Help out a fellow student in need."

He stood up and took out his wand before waving it and saying loudly, "Accio Neville's Toad!"

A whoosh sound and in through the door came a toad that landed right in the middle of Hayden's palm.

He looked it over with disgust. "This thing is so ugly, who would want it?" a smirk fell across his face as a teary eyed Neville stared at him.

"Right, Longbottom?"

Neville shrunk back, terrified but tried to be brave for his toad. "Ca-can I have it back now?"

Hayden laughed and the other boys in the room followed his lead. "What do you think, Ron?"

A boy with red hair and brown eyes looked up with a frown. "Um, He did ask nicely."

Hayden frowned at him then smirked at Neville. "Well since you did ask nicely, I suppose."

Relief flooded across Neville's face and he looked about to jump for joy until Hayden's smirk widened and he walked over to the window in the compartment.

"How about he takes a nice flight first?"

Neville's face drained of all color and Hermione stared at him, horrified.

"Don't! That's Neville's!" she shouted, anger filling her face.

Hayden glared at her. "stay out of this, you aren't involved!"

She didn't let up at her glare and Neville stared horrified at his poor toad that was being squeezed in Hayden's hand.

"Yes I am!" she yelled. She stood, glaring at Hayden. She had never in her life met someone so detestable. Neville looked at her, surprised but worried. He knew firsthand the trouble Hayden could cause if she got involved.

"Neville is my friend!" she yelled at him. Hayden's eyes narrowed and a angry look came upon his face. "Have it your way, Say goodbye, Toad!" and Hermione and Neville gasped as the toad went flying out the window.

Neville felt tears come to his eyes and his knees go weak. His toad, his poor toad,

They heard a small squish and Hayden smirked at them. Hermione looked horrified.

Fury filled every part of her and she let out a scream. "How dare you! You are nothing but a spoiled brat and a bully! You killed a toad because you could! That is disgusting! You are the worst human being I have ever met!"

Hayden's eyes narrowed and he let a angry scowl across his face. "I am Hayden Potter! I Defeated The Dark lord when I was a baby! I can do whatever I want! My parents won't let anyone stand in my way!"

Neville felt anger come over him. Hayden had always been like this. He always thought he could do whatever he wanted without any consequences. And he could, because no one would touch the precious boy who lived for fear of angering him or his parents or the media.

Ron Weasley looked at poor boy who's toad was just thrown out the window. He felt bad but he knew if he said anything, Hayden would get mad. He turned downwardly towards the candy Hayden bought him and took a bite of the Pumpkin pasty. He wouldn't screw up his Hogwarts life for a toad.

That was when Hayden took out his wand and pointed it on them. Hermione and Neville froze and had terrified faces.

Was he really going to use a spell on them?

"GET OUT! Your toad is dead and I don't want you here! GET OUT!" he screamed, his face as red as his hair.

Neville scrambled up and grabbed Hermione's wrist and couldn't hurry out faster.

She was about to say something, he could see it and if she had, they both would have been hexed.

He knew from experience Hayden Potter knew tons of spells.

Neville and Hermione ran down the hall and Neville could hear Hermione crying softly and Neville felt as if he was too.

That was when a hand shot out and grabbed Neville's arm. He held onto Hermione as they were both pulled into a compartment. Neville felt fear fill him and let out a yell before a hand covered his mouth.

He and Hermione went tumbling to the floor, breathing heavily from running.

They heard footsteps from outside the compartment and heard muffled yelling. A groan of frustration and everything was gone.

It was silent.

Hermione and Neville looked around. It was a normal compartment, a boy stood by the door, his back to them.

Hermione looked at Neville and they shared a confused but wary look.

The boy let out a muffled laugh and turned to them. He let out a grin. "Sorry to grab you like that, But if I hadn't, you would've ran into the Slytherin prefect. Don't want that, that guys a nasty piece of work."

He tossed something in the air and Hermione quickly realized it was a badge. It had a snake on it and said prefect.

He gave them a charming smile and Neville and Hermione stared at him.

He had black hair that went everywhere, it was so messy, they wondered if he ever brushed it. he had a scar that they could barely make out on his forehead. It looked like a lightning bolt. But what most stood out was his eyes. Purely Bright Green eyes that were almond shaped and looked like shining emeralds.

Laughter and mischief filled his eyes but they both saw a dark tone underneath.

He gave them a grin.

"The name is Harry, and yes, I did just steal this badge from the Slytherin Prefect."


	3. Chapter Three: Arrival at Hogwarts

Authors note: Thank you all who have reviewed and even just read this! I am so happy with how much people like it! I was really worried when I posted it, I hope I keep meeting your expectations. This is the third chapter and Harry is a bit different but what do you expect? He was raised by Sirius! And don't worry you will find out what happened to Sirius soon! I hope I got Hermione and Neville down right, if they are acting in a way that's not right, just tell me, and I will try to fix it! I would like to tell you that if anyone wishes to ask any questions or give feedback, I will try to answer in the next chapter! Thank you so much for the support! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: The Sorting

Silence fell over the compartment. Hermione and Neville stared at Harry with a mixture of confusion, shock and awe.

Neville was surprised. He had said everything so calmly and carefree. Only then did is register what he said. Neville's eyes went wide.

Hermione stood up, dusting herself off. She frowned at the badge. "What is a prefect?" Harry gave her a smile. "You're a first gen right?" he asked, his eyes seemingly sparkling with humor.

Neville wondered how he did that.

Her frown deepened. "First gen?" Harry nodded before rolling his eyes, which Hermione huffed at.

"I forgot, Britain." Neville was confused, was Harry not from Britain?

He explained anyway, moving to sit on the seat. "First gen is what we call Muggleborns where I'm from. It stands for first Generation, meaning you are the first generation that is magical. Make sense?" he finished, giving them a grin.

Neville didn't know, but if anyone else had said that with the same tone, it probably would have sounded insulting, but Harry had said it in a tone that indicated he wasn't trying to insult them but trying to help them learn.

Hermione seemed to accept this but still frowned at the badge. Harry raised a hand. "I'll explain, a prefect is a fifth year student, basically they are like a Hall Monitor, and they report and give out detentions for breaking the rules. Each of the Houses, there are four by the way, have two, a boy and a girl."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You stole the badge for one of the houses?"

He nodded and said "Yep!" and popped the p.

Hermione glared. "That's not right! That is going to get you in trouble and we've not even reached the School yet!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like I did it just to be mean, He did deserve it."

Hermione huffed, already not liking this boy but as she was about to go off, Neville stood up and looked curiously at Harry. Hermione watched as he gave harry a hesitant frown. "What did he do to deserve it?"

Harry gave looked annoyed look at the entrance to the compartment, as if giving it to the prefect who wasn't here. "I saw him with some First years, like us. He was telling them idiotic stuff," Harry gave a mocking snooty look and spoke with a high pitched sound. "I am so much better than you, I am a pureblood and a prefect, you better listen to me or I will give you detention!" it was so overdramatized that Neville laughed and Hermione hid her smile.

He gave them a grin before he frowned angrily and huffed. "No one should abuse their power, not prefects, not teachers, not parents." He said the last part quietly and turned his head to the side. Neville didn't catch it but Hermione did and she frowned but didn't comment, in case she upset him.

He suddenly gave a dramatized gasp and gave them a cheeky grin. "So, what were you guys running away from?"

The mood took a turn for a worst. Hermione clenched her fists and bit her lip, trying not to scream.

Neville began to get teary eyed and looked away. Harry sensed something bad had happened.

Hermione and Neville both remembered their conversation with Hayden Potter and his cohorts. The Death of Trevor and how he had threatened them.

Harry frowned, concerned. "You guys don't have to tell me, but at least, let me ask you something."

Hermione and Neville looked at him, curious as to what he had to say.

He grinned, sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "What are your names again?"

Hermione looked flabbergasted at him. That was right, they knew his name but he didn't know theirs. That was when Neville let out a small chuckle, a bright look on his face.

That was when Hermione realized the effect Harry had on them. He had managed to cheer up Neville with one sentence, got him smile and laugh.

This was someone she would want to be friends with.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried her best to sound honest and genuine. She realized that she often came across as a know it all but this time she wanted to make a good impression.

She gave him a smile. "My name is Hermione Granger. This is Neville Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you harry."

Harry gave her a weird look then gave them a grin, standing up and reaching out his hand.

"Alright then, At least I don't have to keep calling you First Gen." Hermione struggled to keep her smile on her face, and not look condescending. Harry smirked at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Hermione," he turned to Neville. "Neville."

He sat down and gave them a grin. "So you guys like books?" he asked as they sat across from him. Neville hid a smile as Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You read? What kind of books do you like! Do you read wizarding books or normal books? Do you have a favorite? I read everything I could get my hands on. Have you heard of the Lord of the Rings series?" she said this all very fast and Neville's head began to spin, unable to keep up.

But as he turned to harry, he could see he was listening and understanding it all. Harry smiled and smirked at the right moments; he gave a chuckle as Hermione switched topics and answered back with his own questions.

Neville envied him; he was so confident, so charming and relaxed. Neville wished he could be like that.

"Neville!" Neville jumped as the voice shouted. Harry was waving a hand in front of his face. Hermione stared at him, a smile on her face.

"Yo, Nev, whets up with the spaced out look?" Neville blinked at the odd language but answered anyway.

"I, uh, I was just, Just thinking." He cursed himself for fumbling on his words but harry seemed not to notice, or just didn't care. Harry grinned. "Well, Hermione here asked me for a demonstration on some spells. You looked down so I thought you would like to learn as well."

Neville looked at him surprise showing on his face. Did this boy know everything? But he nodded and sat beside Hermione.

Harry pulled out a wand; it was black and had red accents on it, with a tint of gold. Hermione leaned forward, eager to learn as always.

Harry grinned and flicked his wand up in the air. "Lumos!" he shouted and a bright light came from the tip of the wand, blinding them briefly. Both Hermione and Neville watched, amazed as a light seemed to float on top of the wand.

Hermione stood up, shocked, until the white light turned blue. She gave him a huge smile, excitement on her face. "Can you teach me to do that!" even though it was phrased as a question, harry knew it wasn't.

He nodded and turned to Neville and watched his amazed face as it turned purple. Harry dropped his wand and muttered "Nox!" and the light disappeared.

"What was that spell, harry?" Hermione asked, nearly bouncing on her feet. He grinned at her, "Lumos, it brings a light to a dark room. I simply made it change colors by concentrating. I turned it off with Nox."

Hermione nodded and brought out her wand, but harry gave her a look and a smirk. "I'll teach you to use Lumos, if you tell me what happened to make you run down here."

Hermione's look dropped and she looked, unsurely at Neville, who once again looked down.

But Neville looked at harries wand. He had just wanted to be like harry and now he was backing down. He might as well tell him. Maybe he'll warn harry to stay away.

Hermione and Neville recounted what happened with Trevor and Hayden and watched as Harry listened carefully, a deep frown on his face.

Hermione thought she heard him murmur something about Hayden but she shook it off. If he wasn't from Britain, he wouldn't know Hayden Potter.

When the finished, Harry was quiet for a while, making Neville nervous.

Harry spoke, a sad smile on his face. "I'm really sorry, Neville. When we get to school, we'll make a memorial for him, I promise." Neville looked tearfully at Harry. He gave him a shaky smile.

Harry sat beside Neville, in between Hermione and him. "I know it won't replace Trevor, but if you want, I can go with you to get a familiar over winter break."

Neville looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. Harry grimaced but waited for Neville's decision.

"My grandmother and Uncle will be mad at me. Trevor was a present."

Harry nodded, understandingly. "Don't worry about that, I will right to your grandmother and tell her what happened. Trust me; if I back you up, she won't be mad."

Hermione smiled and chimed in. "I don't know if it will do any good, but I will back you up as well."

Neville looked teary eyed between Hermione and Harry, his lip trembled and he gave them a genuine smile. "Thank you, Harry, Hermione."

Both nodded before Harry got a scary look on his face. His face twisted into an eerie smile that made both Neville and Hermione shudder.

And don't worry. Potter had no right to mess with my friends, so I will personally make sure he won't do it again." The smile twisted evilly and Neville and Hermione almost felt bad for Hayden.

Almost.

That was when Neville perked up; he stared, awestruck at Harry. "Friends? You mean we're friends?"

Harry gave him a curious look. "Well, of course. Both you and Hermione were cool when you entered this compartment." He gave them a bright grin. "That makes you friends of mine!"

Both Neville and Hermione had to stop tears from falling from their eyes.

It was a few hours later.

Harry stared contently out the window, a liquorices wand hanging out his mouth. He took a peek at Neville and Hermione.

Neville had fallen asleep. Harry suppressed a chuckle, remembering Neville's face after eating 20 pumpkin pasties, on a dare from harry.

He certainly did look green. He had rushed to the bathroom and fallen asleep soon after that. Hermione was reading a book that harry could make out as Hogwarts, A History.

He almost smiled but turned to look out the window once again. He wondered what would happen when they arrived. What house would he get?

He knew what he wanted, but that didn't mean the hat would let him go there. Sirius had let the secret of the hat slip one day; Harry had to drag it out of him with a tickling hex. He still remembered the disappointed face Sirius had on his face.

Sadness welled over harry, Sirius was gone now. He wasn't here to see Harry getting put into Hogwarts, or sorted, or to meet his new friends.

Harry saw Hermione look at him from the corner of his eye and gave her a brief grin. She smiled back and harry could have sworn there was a hint of pink on her cheeks.

He gave a small smile, turning back to the window.

He wondered how Melanie was doing.

Hermione snuck a look to harry. She just couldn't figure him out, he was so kind but funny and Mischievous at the same time.

And every time he smiled, it reminded her of something. She just couldn't place it. He reminded her of someone and she couldn't remember what it was.

She shook the thought out for now; it would come to her in time.

That was when the train skidded to a halt. Harry and Hermione shared a look, Excitement and worry over their faces. Harry stood up and Shook Neville awake.

Neville sat up in the seat, and blinked around, dazed. "Hey, Nev. Have a nice nap?" harry gave him a teasing grin.

Neville blushed before looking out the window. "Where are we?"

Harry gave a smirk but before he could reply, Hermione answered, shooting harry a dirty look. "We stopped. We're at Hogwarts, I think."

A faint buzzing sound came from above and a voice appeared over the loudspeakers. "First years please proceed to the nearest exit. Please gather in front of the boats."

Harry, Neville and Hermione quickly stood up and left the compartment before Hermione asked "What's going to happen to our stuff?"

Harry gave her an amused smile. "Don't worry; they won't throw it in the lake. It's probably going to be sent to our rooms, once we are sorted of course."

"Sorted?"

They exited the train and jumped down to the platform as Neville asked the question with fear in his voice.

Harry gave them an innocent look. "You didn't know? We have to fight a troll!"

Neville and Hermione paled and stopped in their tracks. Harry let out a bellowing laugh, unable to control himself.

Hermione caught on and gave him an angry look. "That's not funny!"

Neville seemed not to hear, he had gone so pale. Harry gave him an apologetic look and grabbed him by the sleeve. "Sorry, Nev. I had the chance and I took it. You don't have to fight a troll, I promise."

Some color seemed to come back to Neville's face and gave a relieved look, so relieved that harry actually felt bad for joking with him.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "I was just joking. Don't worry about it. It is a secret though, but it won't hurt, I promise." Neville gave a sigh of relief and gave a shaky smile.

Hermione had already walked off; Harry and Neville gave a confused shrug before following her to the boats.

They didn't see anything but rocks, harry figured there must be a spell keeping you from seeing the castle until you crossed the line.

They turned to the large giant who had stumbled to the group. Most backed away but harry just tilted his head, curious.

Three boys stood in front of the giant, A boy with red hair and hazel eyes, joked casually with him, while a another boy with red hair stood off to the side, looking in fear and awe.

The third boy had sandy blonde hair and an Irish accent.

Despite all his mental preparation, Harrys eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

Hermione looked worriedly at harry upon hearing a small growl come from his lips. She felt fear run up her side as she followed his gaze to the group of boys talking to the man.

She didn't have time to question him for the giant bellowed out "First years! First years, over here!"

Once the giant was satisfied that all the first years were there, he yelled out "Follow me! Hogwarts it just around this bends here!"

They turned around some large rocks and found small row boats waiting for them. There was at least 10 or more. Harry heard many loud gasps of delight and looked up to feast his eyes on Hogwarts.

It was a castle with huge glittering windows that illuminated the outside, towers and turrets stood high into the sky.

Harry couldn't help but awestruck look that fell on his face. It was beautiful.

"No more than four a boat!" the giant bellowed out, harry really needed to know his name.

Hermione, Harry and Neville entered into a boat together and harry watched as both Neville and Hermione couldn't take their eyes off the school.

A girl with blonde hair joined them and harry gave a polite smile, but she didn't look at them; too busy staring at the school with delight.

"Everyone in?" upon getting murmurs and nods of agreement, the giant bellowed "right then, forward!

The boats began moving, starting towards the castle and harry wondered how they were controlled.

What spells had they used to make the boats go on command?

He shook the thoughts of his head; he put his head down when the giant specified him to and watched as everyone else did.

Hermione was seemingly bubbling in her seat, anxiously awaiting their arrival. Upon the boats landed on shore, Hermione nearly jumped out of boat, forgetting momentarily about harry and Neville, who gave amused looks.

She turned to them, excitement all over her. "Come on!"

Both boys hurried to catch up to the girl who was first in line behind the giant.

They stopped in front of a gigantic wooden door; the man raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the door.

The door swung open, revealing a tall witch with black hair and emerald green robes. She had a stern look on her face and Harry hid his smirk.

This must be the professor Sirius had told him about. Professor McGonagall, he would have fun driving her nuts with his pranks.

He kept a neutral face though she narrowed her eyes at the first years.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." The man said to her, gesturing to the children.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." harry passed a brief look, now knowing the giant man's name was Hagrid. He gave him a slight smile but he didn't look at him, he was too busy looking for someone.

And harry couldn't help but think it was a certain boy with a scar.

Harry just moved inward, determined not let anything get him down.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall stated. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Neville for a minute before switching to the boy next to Hayden.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." With that she turned and left.

After a minute, of which Hermione was whispering quietly, harry expected it to be spells from the first year book. He gave a sigh, was he the only one who knew it wasn't a test?

He heard someone nearby say "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurt a lot but I think he was joking."

Neville gave a gulp, apparently having heard it, Harry gave him a reassuring smile but it didn't calm him.

That was when the students seemingly gasped. Harry turned to see the room flooded with ghosts.

The ghosts stopped in front of them.

"New students! About to be sorted, I suppose?" a ghost wearing tights asked, smiling happily.

A few people nodded but harry just raised an eyebrow. If he didn't know, then why was he coming through all the trouble of going through the door and just not go through walls?

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, My old house, you know!" he continued, a reminiscent look in his eyes.

Harry gave a smirk. He opened his mouth to retort but someone sharply called out "Move along now. The sorting ceremony's about to start."

He turned to see Professor McGonagall had returned all of the eleven year olds lined up in a two file line, Harry being placed next to Neville, Hermione In front of them with a brown haired girl.

The doors opened and the children followed Professor McGonagall, all staring in wonder.

There were four long tables, going all the way to the front of the room, students of all ages stared at them as they passed, some giving smiles, some giving frowns, some just not caring.

A long table was placed across the front of the room, men and women dotted on the table, harry figured it was the Professors table.

The sky was glowing, a starry night with tons of candles floating in the sky. The other first years were giving amazed looks.

Harry gave a smile as Hermione whispered back at them. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A history."

Harry caught sight on the farthest right table of purple and polka dot hair and couldn't stop the smirk that wound up on his face.

Professor McGonagall halted in front of the long table and told them to wait. She then walked up to a stool and on the stool, sat an old hat.

Harry grinned as the other first years murmured and harry saw Neville give a confused look.

Silence filled with room before the hat began to twitch and the brim opened looking like a mouth and began to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry gave an amused smile as he heard the other students sigh in relief.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a long list of parchment and harry gave a confused look.

Did they not use paper like normal people? He almost snorted until she spoke.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She cleared her throat and called out "Abbot, Hannah!"

Harry recognized her as the girl who sat on the boat with them.

The hat fell over her eyes and the hat then called out "Hufflepuff!"

Many names later, harry was getting impatient but stood up tall when he heard "Granger, Hermione!"

He and Neville watched as she took a calming breath and then eagerly ran over and placed the hat on her head.

It took a moment before shouting "Gryffindor!"

Harry gave a grin as she passed and sat on the left table.

The hat then called "Longbottom, Neville!" Neville froze before harry gave him a small push and he walked cautiously up and sat down.

The hat took a minute before shouting "Gryffindor!"

Neville almost stood up and ran off but harry pointed to his head and Neville put the hat back down. He blushed as people laughed.

But he ran off to join Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He gave them a grin, as they looked anxiously at him.

Many other names were called before a name was shouted. "Potter, Hayden!"

People began whispering, talking about the great Hayden potter and Harrys expression went blank. He would not give Hayden the satisfaction.

Hayden grinned and sat on the stool, the hat falling over his eyes.

It took a minute, which saw Hayden frowning and getting angry until he gave a pleased look upon announcing "Gryffindor!"

Harry could hear the strain in the hats voice.

Hermione stared in shock from her seat. That was it! She had just realized who harry reminded her of!

She gave a look at Hayden's face before turning to harry, who had his back turned to her.

He looked just like Hayden.

All her suspicions were confirmed when the Professor McGonagall gave an odd look at the parchment before announcing two words that had the whole hall in Silence.

"Potter, Harry?"


	4. Chapter 4

The room seemed to freeze in slow motion. No one moved a muscle. The students had no idea that the boy who lived had a brother, much less a twin. He was never in the newspaper or books, Hayden certainly hadn't mentioned it, The Potters hadn't even said anything and no one had even seen him.

But everyone knew of Harry Potter.

The Prophet had made sure everyone knew with their fliers and posters and articles and detectives. Harry Potter assumed to be of no relation to the boy who lived, was kidnapped by Sirius Black and wanted by the Ministry among other crimes. Sirius Black was also wanted for murder and theft and many other crimes. The strange part was, no one had heard of Sirius Black doing any crimes until the morning of April 14th, 1985.

But everyone believed it of course when the Potters made an appearance a few days later telling the story of the poor stolen boy and the murdered muggles and how Sirius black was a fugitive and wanted everywhere. James Potter had stood in the background as Dumbledore made his speech but stepped up at one point and said right to the camera "I considered Sirius my brother, but after hearing the horrible things he had done, I no longer hold that position for him. He is nothing to me anymore. I only hope he still has a shred of guilt to turn himself in."

Needless to say, The Wizarding World had put up posters and signs all over, looking for the criminal and the missing boy. But one day, two years ago, the posters disappeared, the signs were taken down and every mention of Harry Potter or Sirius Black was now taboo. It was to the point where they were only hushed whispers by gossipers or stories to make your kids behave.

If you would ask The Potters or their good friend, Remus Lupin, they would recall having no memory of Sirius Black or Harry Potter.

Any mention of Harry Potter had been successfully silenced by the ministry.

This was the silence that fell over Hogwarts as a boy with Black unruly hair and bright green eyes approached the hat with a smirk and sat down. It took McGonagall a few seconds to recover and she slowly placed the hat on his head.

Every eye was on the boy called Harry Potter.

Despite the smirk on his face, Harry was anything but calm. Inside he wanted to scream and run but he reinforced his will to stay. He couldn't back out now; He needed to get into Hogwarts.

 _My, my, another Potter eh? Ha-ha,_ the hat let out a loud laugh in his head but Harry kept his smirk still.

 _Smart, boy, smarter than your brother._ Harry couldn't stop his twitch at the label but the hat ignored it.

 _Courage, Plenty of courage, but intelligence as well, yes very humble and kind, you've been through a lot, I see. But where to put you?_

Harry began chanting Gryffindor in his head, over and over. The hat began to get annoyed.

 _Will you stop that? I'm trying to sort-_

 _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor-_

"Fine! Gryffindor!"

Harry let out a winning smirk as the hat declared it. Seems even hats had their breaking point. But the hall was silent, wondering whether to clap or stay quiet. Some started clapping only to fall silent when no one else joined in.

Hermione was confused by the silence as were many of the students, but most of the students seemed frightened or worried.

Harry didn't seem to care and stood up, stretched by reaching his arms, enjoying the feeling of his bones cracking from being stiff. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "You might want to stare at the ghosts instead. I'm sure they are much more interesting."

That seemed to get the tense situation loose and people cracked a smile but most remained unsure. The Table was silent as Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Hermione and next to Neville.

Albus Dumbledore coughed and stood up. "Welcome," he started, unseeingly unaffected by the tense situation. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our Banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and the tables cheered finally getting over the shock as the tables filled with tons and tons of food. The students dug in, the Gryffindor still sending mild looks at Harry, which he ignored as he filled his plate with a pretty decent amount.

He could feel eyes on his from the table and turned to look at the Piercing emerald green eyes that reflected his own. He quickly redirected his gaze to the old man, who was staring at him, oddly. Harry gave a smirk as he felt pressure on his head before throwing it out, The Headmaster grimaced and Harry gave him a charming smile as he turned back to his food and began to eat.

Albus Dumbledore was unsure why Harry Potter had returned but he sure that if the boy was left unhandled, he would ruin everything Albus had worked for these past 11 years. Albus knew he needed a plan to get Harry Potter expelled and he needed it quick.

Hermione and Neville kept staring at Harry during the meal, Neville redirecting his gaze but Hermione giving him a curious one.

Harry knew the stories; he knew the terror the ministry had caused to make people afraid of him and Sirius. But he also knew that he wasn't here to make friends. Harry was on a mission, if they wanted to be his friend, ok, but he would not get discouraged if they didn't.

Harry meant what he said on the train, but if they would deny his friendship, he wouldn't get worked up over it.

The dorm situation was not a very good decision.

Hayden Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and (his name wasn't there but he was directed here) Harry Potter.

Harry gave a snort realizing whoever came up with the room charts was going to get fired.

Harry walked in and saw his trunk had been placed on the farthest bed to the wall, near the window. Harry gave a smile and took out his wand before laying very discreet spells on his trunk and bed. If anyone was going to curse him _coughHaydencough,_ he would know.

Hayden came strolling in, Seamus, Dean and Ron on his tail, Neville came quickly into the room after and froze as Hayden stared at harry, who simply wasn't paying any attention, quickly placing things in his trunk.

Hayden didn't know how to handle this situation .He wanted to scream and yell and throw a fit, and hope he would get expelled based on that, but then everyone would know he actually knew him, after his parents had already told the world that he was of no relation.

This was delicate and Despite Hayden being a spoiled brat, he knew when not to throw a fit and doom his family. So he settled for being a wary boy who knew of the stories, all the while rage built in him.

"Are you really the Harry Potter? The boy who got kidnapped?"

Harry began to hum quietly, pretending not to hear. Hayden felt annoyed at him. Not only did he come back to ruin his family and Hogwarts years, but now he was ignoring him! He gritted his teeth but pretended not to care.

"I mean, you're so famous, with being kidnapped by the murderer, Siri-"

Harry was finally paying attention and Harry had turned to Hayden, cracking his fingers, threateningly.

"So you're Hayden potter are you? Wow, the boy who lived in my presence. Never thought I would meet you. So how are your mum and dad? Still live in Godric's Hollow?" Harry gave a smirk as Hayden's eyes widened and fury appeared in them.

He was going to ruin everything! Hayden pretended not to hear despite Seamus, Dean and Ron giving each other odd looks.

"How do you know where Hayden lives?" Seamus asked, curious but wary. After all, this Harry Potter could be a stalker.

Harry shrugged before giving them a grin. "Maybe I looked it up in Famous witches and Wizards in the 20th century?" Hayden felt relief come over him despite the rage he still felt. But Harry gave him a smirk.

"But then again, maybe not."

Hayden gave him a pure look of hatred before he couldn't take it anymore. He took a calming breath before stalking to his bed. "Whatever, you're probably just some nobody who's parents didn't want."

Hayden gave him a nasty grin but Harry showed no response. He gave a smirk to Hayden.

"That's not what my father said."

Meanwhile Neville, Seamus, Ron and Dean looked back and forth between the exchanges and were very confused. Did they know each other or not?

"But then again, haven't heard from him in two years so maybe you're right." Harry gave a fake sigh and climbed into bed before closing his curtains. He gave Hayden a taunting grin as he said before the curtains closed. "But I did hear your parents had something to do with that."

Hayden gritted his teeth before turning to the wall and pulling his curtains roughly around him.

Seamus, Ron and Dean just shrugged at each other before following their example.

Harry didn't sleep for a while. He lay in bed with his eyes open. His thoughts raced in his head. He had to be careful not to reveal much, but still make it clear why he was here. He knew it would be hell tomorrow, students trying to figure out if he was real, the professors and headmaster were probably going to approach him.

He gave an inward sigh and closed his eyes. He eventually drifted into sleep.

 _Harry watched from afar. It was a meadow, flowers swaying in the breeze and a blue house sat on a hill in the middle, a beautiful pond in front of it._

 _He recognized all of it, and felt sadness and regret fill him. This was home…._

 _He recognized a small boy and an older man sitting by the pond, just talking. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying but he didn't need to because he had already had the conversation, he already knew what was being said._

 _He closed his eyes, willing it all away. But when he opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. The Meadow was black and charred, while a red fire still burned over the blue house. The pond was dried up and not a single soul was in the meadow anymore._

 _Harry pulsed with anger and vengeance. He remembered why he was at Hogwarts, why he had risked coming back in the first._

 _He remembered how Sirius was taken._

 _"Kill them."_

 _Harry spun around, his wand pointing at the stranger. A boy, no older than 9 stared at him, green eyes and black unruly hair. He glared at harry._

 _"He promised. He promised he would always be there. You know who did this. You know who ruined your family."_

 _Harry could only be frozen in place as the boy stared at him._

 _"Kill the Potters."_

Harry jumped, startled. He was breathing heavily and frowned. He clenched his eyes. Despite how disturbing the dream had been, it held truth.

He needed to find Sirius before he ended up murdering the Potters.

"AHHH!"

A scream, startled harry and he heard yelling and felt a smirk come on his face, he had known exactly what happened.

He revealed the curtain, a curious look as he stared at Seamus and Hayden, both whose skin had turned bright bubblegum pink and pretty purple. Their hair had been turned into a bird's nest and a rat nest, respectively. And one extra feature Harry added had been the freakishly long teeth and nails.

Harry gave them an innocent look as they glared at him.

"Turn them back!" Hayden came up, shrieking at him, getting in his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you two try to vandalize my stuff?"

Hayden turned red but gave him a furious look. That answered Harry's question. He gave a dramatic sigh.

"I am in full rights to protect my stuff in case of vandalism, as was instructed in Hogwarts handbook. I should have warned you but I guess it just slipped my mind." a smirk fell on his face at the last sentence.

He could see Neville trying not to laugh in the corner, and gave him a wink as Hayden practically fumed. "You will be expelled for this! I swear it!"

Dean and Ron had woken up by this point and took one look at Hayden before covering their laughs with coughs. "Um, so, uh, what happened?" Dean struggled to stay calm, trying not to upset Hayden.

Hayden gave a furious glare and he looked over at Seamus, who shrugged. "Harry, I think put spells on his stuff so when we tried to grab it, we-"it was hilarious seeing him trying to talk through his buck teeth.

"Look like a my little pony threw up on a Barbie doll?" Harry suggested with a smile. Dean and Ron couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter.

Even Seamus cracked a smile but Hayden, however, fumed. "Stop! Stop right now or I will get all of you expelled!"

Both Ron and Dean tried to hold it in but the more they did, they ended up bursting into even more laughter. Hayden screamed in frustration before stomping his foot and heading for the bathroom. Harry gave a smile before gathering his clothes and quickly changing into his robes.

He gave a salute before Seamus looked at him, warily. Harry gave him a smile. "Don't worry, it will only last an hour."

Relief fell across his face which looked quite hilarious; given his teeth were the size of a beavers. He walked to the door, his hands in his pockets but then turned to Neville. "You coming, Nev?"

Neville thought it was odd how Harry kept his face straight but nodded and hurried over. He could have sworn he saw relief in Harry's eyes but didn't question him.

It was about six in the morning and daylight was just coming into the windows when Harry and Neville went downstairs into the common room.

They quickly spotted a bush of brown fizzy hair and walked over. As they got closer they noticed something very wrong.

Her hair was drenched and water was falling off continuously. She was sitting by the fire and held her hands out, shivering.

"Hermione?" harry questioned, confused. She seemed to jump before turning to them and smiled. She looked cold and was dripping wet. "Hey, guys."

"What happened to you?" Neville was the one who questioned this time, a frown on his face. She just shrugged it off. "Oh, um, well the girls in my dorm, they wanted to wake me up, some kind of newbie ritual, I think."

Harry gave her an unconvinced look. "So they dumped cold water on you?"

She nodded, quietly and two girls came down from the girl's dorm, they looked a bit older. One had dark hair and brown eyes while the other had light blonde hair and blue eyes. They took one look at Hermione before bursting into giggles.

Harry clenched his fists as they walked past, both giggling at Hermione, whose eyes now watered.

Harry glared at them before approaching them; they turned to him with a curious look as he smiled at them.

"Ah, that was good! Dumping water on her, ah, classic!" he clapped for them and they both smiled.

Hermione and Neville shared a bewildered and hurt look.

"We can't take all the credit, Hayden Potter talked to us last night! He said he'd give us an autograph if we did it!" the light blonde girl said happily.

Harry was fuming inside but instead, he grinned. "Well, congratulations. You will definitely be rewarded for this!"  
He gave them both a high five, much to their confusion and walked back to Neville and Hermione, who both looked confused and hurt.

"Harry?" Neville asked, noticing Hermione's devastated look at him. He just glanced down with a smile. "Don't worry, I only did that to set up retaliation. I didn't actually congratulate them."

Neville and Hermione looked relieved but curious. Harry gave a mischievous smile. "Let's just say they won't be writing nice things for the rest of the day." At their confused look, he smirked.

"Let's go down to breakfast, shall we?" and he turned and hummed all the way out of the common room.

Neville and Hermione exchanged a look before following him. He stopped right in front of the door and turned to Hermione, with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, forgot, your still soaked!" he quickly took out his wand and waved it in a swishing motion. Hermione immediately became dry. She stared surprised at him.

He gave a smile. "I don't know too many spells but what I do know are extremely useful." And they turned and went out to breakfast.

AN: I am so sorry it took so long. I wasn't quite happy with the ending but I promise there will be more drama in the next chapter. We get to see harry confront Dumbledore. and Now you know, Sirius is not dead. I had this written a few days ago but I couldn't decide where to end it so I decided to make it a short chapter. I hope its okay! Thank you so much for all that reviewed! You are so wonderful! I am happy people like my story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Authors Note: Hi! I am so sorry about the long wait, I was having a really rough time. Anyway, Here is the fifth chapter. I got it wrote in about three hours and It's five pages to make up for the time I was gone. I will try to get one posted a week, but It may vary. Thank you so much for your patience and support! Here is the confrontation between Dumbledore, Harry and The Potters!

Harry whistled a tune as he strolled down to the Great Hall. He could feel both Neville's unsure gaze and Hermione's determined one. He knew they would soon ask and He was at a loss of what to tell them.

The truth did not seem like a good idea.

Hermione groaned before running forward and grabbing Harry's arm to turn him around. Harry gave her a confused look but hermione could see the anxiety in his eyes.

She frowned. "Harry, It may be rude to ask, but Why do you look so much like Hayden?" Once the question was out, her confidence lit up like a lightbulb.

"why is your last name Potter? Are you related to him? Why aren't you with him if you are? Why did everyone seem to be scared of you at the feast last night? What is going on?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. Harry gave her a surprised look. He did not expect her to be so upfront.

His face fell into a frown as Neville shifted uncomfortably.

He gave a sigh before rubbing his forehead. "It's...It's complicated."

Hermione waited for him to go on. He gave them a worried look before rubbing the back of his neck.

"You guys probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Just like that, Hermione prickled like a porcupine. "Fine." She huffed before pushing past him and onwards.

Harry sighed. That didn't go well either.

Neville looked between harry and Hermione's retreating form, conflictingly. He didn't know whether to follow hermione or stay with harry. Luckily Harry continued to the Great Hall, giving a long sigh.

Neville frowned, concerned whether he should tell Hermione or not. He grew up in the wizarding world and knew of the ban on Harry and Sirius names. He frowned. He snuck a side look at harry.

Harry didn't seem evil like they said and he certainly didn't seem like a kidnapped victim.

They turned into the Great Hall and saw hermione sitting near the back before grabbing a muffin and putting jelly on it. Harry and Neville sat down next to her but she didn't look at them. Harry rolled his eyes. He looked around and noticed mostly everyone around him fell silent or moved away, cautiously.

Out of his eye, he could see the two girls who pranked hermione, yelling at each other. Harry laughed as he heard.

"I love your hair!"

"I wish I had your beauty!"

"Why can't I be as great as you!"

Hermione and Neville sent him confused and weird glances. He laughed, leaning against the table as they continued to scream compliments against each other. A short teacher came over to try to break it up but they both screamed at him.

"You look fun to party with!"

The teacher looked flustered and gave a grin as they screamed in frustration.

Hermione hid a giggle behind her hand and shot a look at Harry, who was gasping for breath. neville was openly grinning. "is that what you did to them?"

Harry calmed down, wiping away tears before shooting them a grin. "who? me? Naw, I would never do such a thing." he shot a wink at them and Neville burst into laughter. Even Hermione couldn't help but giggling.

"Hey, that was-"

"Pretty good. How about-"

"that? Not so scary-:"

"are you, Harry?"

two twin redheads appeared behind harry as they slipped next hermione and harry with Neville in the middle.

They had matching grins and harry grinned at them as well.

"Names Fred-"

"and George."

"Welcome, firsties-"

"to Hogwarts!"

Fred and George grinned and hermione and Neville had a hard time keeping up with who was speaking. Neville held his neck from turning it too quick.

Harry sent a grin to the one on his right, he assumed Fred since he introduced himself as George.

"what year are you guys in?" harry asked with a glint in his eye.

"Eh, We're third years now. Out little bro, Ronnie-kins is a first year too."

Harry smirked and both twins gave him intrigued grins.

"How about we help each other out? I help you and you help me." Harry grinned while Hermione gave him an appalled look.

Fred and George looked at each other with pondering looks before grinning at harry.

"You got a deal, Potter." harry assumed it was george said near Hermione.

Harry grinned as both Fred and George left, they went a few feet away and become to talk to who they assumed was their younger brother, a red haired boy named ron. Harry turned back to his breakfast but Neville glanced to see Hayden's face turn bright red and he yelled at the twins who laughed before leaving.

Neville frowned before turning to his breakfast. Hermione noticed his sad look and gave him a smile. "Hey, look's like a teachers handing out the schedules." she pointed at the stern woman handing out paper to the gryffindors.

Harry focused on his blueberry pancake until McGonagall reached them. She handed Hermione and Neville their schedules before turning to Harry. She coughed and He turned, barely managing to swallow a mouthful of his pancake.

He blinked in confusion as she handed him the paper and saying "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you in his office. If you will please follow me."

Harry inwardly groaned. He had been expecting it but it still didn't make him any happier.

Hermione and Neville shared a shocked look as Harry stood up. He sent them a grin. "See you guys in…" He looked at his paper for a minute before grinning. "Transfiguration."

Hermione and Neville watched, worriedly as he lazily walked beside the professor out of the Great Hall.

"Haha, Looks like he's getting kicked out on the first day!"

Hayden laughed arrogantly from the other side of the table. Seamus and Dean laughed unsurly while Ron stayed quiet.

"Serves him right! A criminal doesn't deserve a place here!"

Neville frowned deeply at Hayden's words and as he smugly grinned. Hermione frowned, worriedly. What reason would they have to expel him and why would he be a criminal?

Hayden turned to the two of them before giving a smug look. "Better not get in my way or you'll end up like that loser."

Hermione clenched her fists but bit her lip so she didn't say anything. She hoped that Harry would be okay.

Nobody noticed the green eyed, red haired woman slip away from the Professors table.

Minerva McGonagall looked forward, keeping a stern look on her face, meanwhile Harry Potter casually strolled along beside her, whistling a nonsense tune.

She frowned. Albus hadn't told her anything about why he needed the boy to come up but he seemed serious. Albus looked almost, shocked about the boy's presence.

She snapped into attention as the golden griffin to his office came into view.

She turned to him in front of the statue. "Please, step on the statue and you will be at Professor Dumbledore's office."

Harry stepped on carefully but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Professor," She looked at him as He stared at her, his eyes serious, all good nature gone. She covered her surprise as he continued.

"Do you have any idea what I am being called for?"

Minerva frowned. No, she didn't but the way he said it, seemed like he did and was making sure she didn't.

Harry gave her a level look. "Not everything people say is the truth, Professor."

She frowned and said the password. He moved upwards but kept the serious look until he disappeared from view.

Harry sighed as he the statue stopped in front of a wooden door with a golden handle. He schooled his face into a easy expression and built up his mental state before reaching forward and stepping inside. He shut the door behind him before taking a seat in front of the mahogany desk.

He looked at the old man with a cool expression.

Albus Dumbledore stared at him for a few seconds before clearing his throat to speak.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you would like to know why I have called you up here."

Harry said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. Albus continued.

"Due to your, unique history, I am required to find out your whereabouts." Albus gave him his grandfatherly look but Harry has no expression change.

He gave a shrug before speaking. "According the ministry, Nowhere."

Albus cursed before looking him in the eye and using Legilimency. He arrived a solid brick wall before he felt pressure as his mind was pushed out. He winced but harry kept his expression neutral.

Albus cursed in his mind, wondering how he learned Occlumency. He tried a different strategy.

"Mr. Potter, I am afraid I must know where you have been."

"Well, I just came from my dorm."

Albus gritted his teeth but outside looked serious. He tried a different approach.

"How did you get here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I walked down the hallway."

Albus's eyes twitched. "How did you get to Hogwarts?"

Harry gave him a weird look. "From the Hogwarts train." He said slowly.

Albus frowned. "Please Answer Seriously, Mr Potter. I don't want to have to expel you."

Harry gave him a cool look. "For what, professor? According to the Hogwarts Handbook, A Headmaster may not expel any students unless they are able to provide a detailed report on why the student is being expelled."

Albus clenched his teeth, a small change in his jaw that Harry noticed. Harry sent him a polite smile. "According to the passage in the handbook about Family Matters, The Headmaster is not required to know the whereabouts of any home if the homeowners do not wish to reveal the information. I believe I wrote that in my acceptance letter."

Albus was ready to explode as the boy gave a smug smile.

The door opened and a red headed woman came in with a dark haired man who looked like an older Harry. They both awkwardly stood in the doorway as Dumbledore and Harry stared each other down.

Albus gave them a smile. "James, Lily, please, come join us."

James coughed and nodded staring at Harry. Both sat down next to Harry, who made no movement.

"Now, Harry, I know there is some issues we need to discuss and I called James and Lily here to help us sort this out." Albus gave him a smile, his grandfatherly twinkle back in his eyes.

Harry let out a quiet snort and Albus ignored him while James and Lily stared awkwardly between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Now, Lily and James have offered to take you in and-"

"Excuse me?" Harry couldn't help the cold tone that fell in his voice. The room went chilly and All eyes fell on harry.

He gave a dry laugh before responding. "Did you really just say that they offered to take me in? Right, so we just excuse everything all of you have done and just have a start over as a happy little family? are you kidding me?" A cold fury landed on his face and both lily and james shrunk into their seats.

Albus's eyes turned cold. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Potter but you cannot go here without a guardian."

Harry snorted, "think again, old man. Every Lord of a Ancient and Noble house, no matter the age, is automatically emancipated."

Lily and James froze while Dumbledore frowned.

James spoke up "Lord? You aren't a lord!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry rose his head and looked coldly at james. "I expect you to look again, Lord Potter. I am emancipated and that means, I am my own guardian." He turned to Dumbledore. "Are we done here?"

Dumbledore coughs. "I am afraid I have to ask what house you are lord of, Mr. Potter."

Harry sent him a cold glare, crossing his arms across his chest. "No, you do not. According to Wizarding Laws, a Lord of a House does not have to say anything about which house he belongs to anyone. It is a invasion of privacy."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

Lily looked at Harry, near tears. "Don't you want to come home?"

Harry turned his eyes on her, ice seeping through and chilling her to the bone. "I'm sorry, I thought you were the ones who said I am of no relation to any of you."

Lily shrunk back, tears filling her eyes. James comforted her, giving a glare to harry who paid no attention, his eyes back on Dumbledore.

"There is nothing you can do to me, _Professor._ But," Albus stared him down. "I will leave and I will never come back." Albus gave a surprised look before Harry shot him a emotionless look.

"As long as Sirius is free and comes with me."

All at once the room froze. Dumbledore's face dropped into a stoic look while Lily faced the ground and James became emotionless.

James was the one to respawn. "I don't know what your talking about. We have no clue about anyone named Sirius." His face was blank and his voice dull as he spoke.

Harry knew they were lying but he also knew they were not going to say anything.

He sent them a chilly glare before saying "I will not be leaving until My father is free and coming home."

James sent him a furious glare. "I am your father."

Harry stood up before sending him a ice cold look.

"You are nothing to me."

He stormed out, the door slamming shut on his way out.

Lily burst into sobs and James sat down, the guilt and sorrow overcoming his face.

Dumbledore gave them a grim expression. "We will have to do something about the boy. He cannot be here. You know what needs to be done."

Lily sobs quieted and she looked up, tearful, "Can't we just set things right?"

Dumbledore grimaced. "you know as well as I do, that things are they way they have to be. Sirius Black does not exist. We have to tread carefully with the boy. you know what's at stake."

James nodded and gathered lily into standing. Lily turned and walked out, her sorrow overflowing. James gave Dumbledore a sorrowful look before shutting the door behind him.

Albus Dumbledore glared at his desk.

He could not have that boy running around Hogwarts. Especially with the stone locked away. Dumbledore needed to focus on Hayden and that meant Harry Potter needed to be gone.

One way or another.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I am so happy you even stuck with me this long. I love all you and Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to keep it in a flow and I hope it didn't get too boring. There is a bit of the backstory with Sirius! Hope you love it!


End file.
